


How to win a Fight--by Cheating!

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fighting, Flirting, M/M, Season/Series 01, Tussling, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared and Jensen decide to see which one of them would win if they had to fight each other. Based on a story Clif told several years ago (at a Con, I think?), wherein they really did try a fight and ended up calling it a draw. This is my take on it.





	How to win a Fight--by Cheating!

“Hey, you think if we had a fight I would win?”

Jensen didn’t even look up from his chicken as he ate and read over the script. “No.”

“No? Just no?”

“Yep.”

Jared folded his arms and looked across at his co-star. They were still pretty new to each other but were steadily becoming friends. But he didn’t know what to make of this. “So you think you would win?”

“Yes.” 

Jared looked at him a few more minutes then asked, “why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you win?”

Jensen finally looked up, setting his fork down and his script aside. “Jared…”

“No, I want to know. Why would you win?”

Jensen sighed and then shrugged. “I’m older. I know more tricks. I’m also a bit more muscled so I suspect I have more strength. You’re taller, it’s true, but I’ve dabbled in martial arts and other types of things for my roles--”

“Dark Angel,” Jared interjected.

“And that also gives me an edge,” Jensen continued as he it had never happened. “Therefore it makes sense that I would win.”

“But I am taller. And I’m younger. I may not have learned any cool tricks like you did as Alec but I still bet I could take you.”

Jensen shrugged, picked his fork back up and took another bite. A few moments later they were told lunch was over and to head to make-up for touch ups. Jared was quiet for the rest of the afternoon, which Jensen knew by now was uncharacteristic. On their way back to their hotel, he glanced over saw his new friend deep in thought. They said good night at the elevator. 

Jensen was sitting on his couch, sipping a beer and absent-mindedly watching a game half an hour later when there was a knock on his door. When he opened it, Jared was standing there. 

“Hey, man. What’s up?”

“I think we should fight.”

“…What?”

Jared pushed past him and walked into the little sitting room. “I think we should fight. Look, it’s bugging me that you think I can’t take you and I think we should fight and see who would win.”

Jensen just stared then asked, “are you drunk?”

“No. Why?”

“If you’re not drunk then you need sleep. Go to bed, Jared.”

“I can’t. I need to know.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just do, okay. Please? Can we fight?” Jared did that thing where he pouted and Jensen crumbled. He had already begun to suspect that his feelings for his co-star were becoming more than platonic. This was just further proof. 

“If we do, will you promise not to whine if I win?”

“I promise,” Jared nodded. 

Jensen sighed. “All right. But a few rules.”

“Sure.” Jared began to push furniture out of the way. 

Jensen waited until he was done and had his complete attention again before speaking. “If either of us says ’Kripke’ we stop.”

“What?”

“Like a safe word.” Jensen blushed furiously but soldiered on. “If one of us feels we need to stop we say it and we‘re done. It‘s over.”

“Deal.”

“Second, nothing that will show up on camera. Cuts, bruises, that sort of thing.”

“Agreed.”

“Third, no hitting the face.”

Jared laughed. “Yours or mine?”

“Both. They’d kill us at set if we did anything to our faces.”

“I don’t think anyone would care about mine but I promise not to mess up your pretty face, Jensen. Anything else?”

“Guess not, unless you want to add something?” Did Jared just say his face was pretty? He tried not to read too much into that. People were always saying his face was pretty, after all. 

“Just one. No kneeing anyone in the nuts. It’s a girl move.”

Jensen laughed. “I’mma tell Sandy you said that.”

Jared’s face twisted at Sandy’s name but then he blinked. “So we’re doing this?”

“We’re doing this.” He looked at the cleared space. “You ready or do you need to warm up?”

“Are we doing aerobics here or fighting?” Jared teased back. 

“Your funeral,” Jensen said and then walked to the center of the space. Jared joined him there and they stood there for a minute. “You gonna start us or--?” He squawked as Jared’s big fist came around for his stomach. Dancing out of the way, he shook his head. “Maybe you do stand a chance after all.”

“This ain’t my first rodeo.”

Jensen was almost too busy laughing to duck the next move. He kept dancing out of the way, dodging, not throwing any punches or making an offensive moves. He could see it was puzzling Jared. 

“I thought we were going to fight?” Jared asked after an aborted kick. 

“We are fighting. Unless this is the Jared version of dancing?”

Jared growled. “Oh fuck you.”

Jensen smiled and stepped in, “Why, Jared, I didn’t know you swung that way,” he cooed. When Jared’s face went slack with shock he brought his foot down hard on Jared’s. 

“Ow!”

Taking advantage, Jensen grabbed Jared’s arm, twisted and threw him over his shoulder, following him down to straddle him. “What’s the matter, baby? Don’t like it rough?” He licked his lips and grinned. 

“Are you….flirting with me?” Jared’s voice was hoarse with disbelief. 

“You know what they say, all fair’s in love and war,” Jensen grinned and got up. Jared scrambled to his feet and stared at him. “You wanna try again?”

“What? Again?”

“I just beat you, junior. Want to go for Round 2?”

“You did not beat me!” Jared protested. 

Jensen put his hands on his hips. “What, that was my evil twin that just pinned you?”

“You cheated!”

“So?”

Jared’s mouth fell and he looked so comically that Jensen struggled not to laugh. “So you can’t cheat!”

“Why not?”

Jared threw his arms in the air, flapping them around. “Why not? Why not! Because _it’s cheating_!”

Jensen smiled. “So?”

“So, it’s not fair.”

“I told you, all’s fair in love and war.”

“But this isn’t war! It’s just fighting.”

“Close enough.”

Jared stopped and looked at him. “So cheating’s okay?”

“Did you hear a rule against it? Also, we’re assuming that this would be like a fight between us if we weren’t friends, right? Or against someone else? Do you really think there wouldn’t be cheating?”

Jared’s lips thinned. “I wouldn’t cheat,” he mumbled. 

“No. You wouldn’t, would you?” Jensen sounded almost impressed. “And that’s why I’d win.”

Jared paused. “Can we fight again?”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“If you’re sure?”

“I am.” 

Jensen shrugged and stepped forward. Jared met him and they began to fight again. Jared, true to his word, didn’t try to cheat. Jensen held himself back for a bit then got Jared into a clench and blew in his ear. 

“Augh!” Jared jerked his head away. “What the hell?”

Jensen once again took advantage and took Jared down to the ground again. “You’d think you’d be expecting it this time,” he said, his tone conversational. 

“You blew in my ear!”

“I did.”

“Why?!”

“To distract you. Worked, didn’t it?”

Jared was dumbfounded for a few seconds then a glint came in his eye. “I think you’re sweet on me, Jensen Ackles.”

Jensen flinched back. That was all the opening Jared needed. He reared up and flipped them over, Jensen on the bottom now, Jared straddling over. 

“Ha!” Jared crowed. “I win this one!”

Jensen laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender. “Yeah, you win. You’re learning, grasshopper.” 

They both laughed and then their eyes met. The laughter petered out and the air in the room got heavier. Jared realized he was still straddling Jensen and holding him down. He knew he should move but he felt glued to the spot. 

Seconds passed and then Jensen wriggled under him. Jared scrambled up off Jensen and turned away, desperately trying to will his erection down. Of all the crazy--he wasn’t even gay! 

Meanwhile Jensen was doing the same thing. 

“Um,” Jared’s voice was an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat. “Um, well, I guess we should call it a draw? You won one round and so did I.”

“Yeah. A draw.” Jensen tugged at the collar of his shirt and ran his hand through his hair, getting up off his friend. 

Jared stood, trying to think of something but then he just blurted, “I gotta go. Good night!”

Jensen stood there, blinking as Jared rushed out, slamming the door behind him. He wondered how awkward work was going to be tomorrow. He wondered if Jared had felt even an inkling of the arousal he had. Then he pushed those thoughts aside and went to get another beer. 

In his hotel room, Jared did the exact same thing.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should change/add to the tags


End file.
